


you've got my devotion

by sameolsituation



Series: DL Stockings 2019 [13]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, DL Stockings 2019, Implied Christmas Smut, M/M, Multi, poly!Queen, roger is dumb but resourceful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/pseuds/sameolsituation
Summary: He feels terrible about it; he really isn’t a terrible person, and he loves showering his boyfriends and others close to him in gifts, whether monetary or otherwise, but he’d just been so busy working on new material that he’d completely forgotten when exactly Christmas would occur.--Roger has a momentary crisis when Christmas morning comes and he's forgotten to get presents for his three boyfriends.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: DL Stockings 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581805
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	you've got my devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheStateOfConfusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStateOfConfusion/gifts).



> This was created as part of the Dork Lovers Server Stocking Challenge... you get a fic, you get a fic, everyone gets a fic! 
> 
> Title is from Harry Styles' song Fine Line.

“So Rog, what did you get?”

“Uh… I _might_ have forgotten.”

“What do you mean you forgot?” Freddie asks, confusion settling across his features.

“You _might_ have forgotten? Did you forget or not?” John asks.

It’s a beautiful day, mid-morning on Christmas Day with the sun shining brightly in the sky and the lights strung all around the apartment still twinkling. They’re all sitting in the tiny living room of their apartment, passing around presents, with Roger growing increasingly anxious as it had dawned upon him when he woke that morning that he’d forgotten to buy a present for his boyfriends.

He feels terrible about it; he really isn’t a terrible person, and he _loves_ showering his boyfriends and others close to him in gifts, whether monetary or otherwise, but he’d just been so busy working on new material that he’d completely forgotten when exactly Christmas would occur. 

“I forgot,” he admits. “But I have a way to make it up to you!”

“ _How_ do you even forget something like that?” John asks, shaking his head incredulously.

“Well, I’d like to see how you’re going to make it up to us,” Brian speaks up, giving Roger a look that feels like it’s heavy with suggestion.

“Just give me a second, I’ll be right back,” Roger promises, standing up from where he’d been seated on the floor and rushing out of the room, heading for their bedroom. He shuts the door behind himself, not wanting any of them to interrupt and spoil his surprise – a surprise that he’s still in the middle of coming up with.

He quickly scans the bedroom for ideas, not seeing much else besides the pile of clothes he’d left on the chair by the closet. He walks over to the dresser and begins pulling the drawers open, rummaging through the clothes. He hears something crinkle and pulls it free, only to find it’s a half-crushed, plastic red bow, like the kind they’d been topping the Christmas presents with; it must have gotten lost in the dresser while they’d been wrapping their gifts.

Roger’s got an idea.

* * *

Their jaws collectively drop when Roger returns about ten minutes later, wandering out from the bedroom almost shyly, his hands clasped behind his back as he stops beside the couch, completely naked except for the bow precariously stuck in the hollow of his throat.

“Here’s your present,” Roger says. He flushes a little pink as his boyfriends’ gazes all roam over him, undisguisable hunger and want lingering in their eyes.

“What is it?” Freddie asks, pretending it isn’t obvious already.

“Me,” Roger says. “I’m your present. You get to have me.”

“Oh, darling,” Freddie all but purrs, “We’ll _definitely_ have you.”

* * *

Later that day, when the sun is just beginning to set in the sky, the four boys curl up together in their bed, happy and sated. It’s clear that Roger’s mishap has been forgiven, his body littered with fresh marks as evidence of how they’ve spent their day.

Freddie rolls onto his side, wrapping his arm around Roger’s side and pulling him close, kissing his neck softly.

“You’re the greatest gift we could ever ask for, my love,” he murmurs. Roger smiles and reaches down to grasp Freddie’s hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing his hand gently.

Maybe he’ll forget to get presents next year, too.


End file.
